


Sixteen.

by better_times_are_coming



Series: as long as i have you, it will all be fine [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M, highschool, no cheating in this household, parents soonhoon, parents wonhan, some unrequited gyucheol right there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/better_times_are_coming/pseuds/better_times_are_coming
Summary: Seungcheol is sixteen and (secretly) dating Hansol.And Mingyu wishes he wasn’t so bitter about it all.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Mingyu
Series: as long as i have you, it will all be fine [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072142
Comments: 19
Kudos: 74





	Sixteen.

Seungcheol is sixteen and (secretly) dating Hansol. 

And Mingyu wishes he wasn’t so bitter about it all. 

They’re an unlikely couple. 

Seungcheol is two years younger, football team, average grades, not exactly popular, but well liked, known for his gummy smile and endearing shyness, best friend with school’s heartthrob Mingyu. 

Hansol is older, a senior, very cool, skips classes sometimes, careless in a way that’s confusing, got a tattoo at the age of sixteen, awesome grades even though he doesn’t seem to care. 

No one knows why they work, but apparently they do. 

Seeing them walk hand in hand on the school hallways it’s still a rare sight, but eventually it becomes a common occurrence.

And it doesn’t seem like they’ll break up any time soon. 

(Mingyu has mixed feelings about that).

*

Relationship has lasted a month and a half before they have their first fight. 

Not Seungcheol and Hansol though. 

Best friends since they were aged five and four, Seungcheol and Mingyu. 

It had all started one afternoon, when Mingyu had decided to go to Seungcheol’s house. 

They always do on Thursdays, usually watch a movie or play some random game they find online until either of them get pouty and mad when they lose. 

Mingyu thought it wouldn’t be different today. 

So he uses his key, drops his bag on the couch and heads upstairs. 

“Hey, hyung, I was just-” 

But as soon as he opens the door, he’s met with the sight of Hansol and Seungcheol. 

On the bed. 

_Kissing_. 

Mingyu’s mind just stops working. 

They separate quickly, Hansol looking calm, but Seungcheol looking absolutely mortified, and Mingyu tries not to stare at Seungcheol’s shirt, how the fabric has ridden up to show a bit of his stomach, his flushed skin. 

Hansol’s hand was there a moment ago. 

“Think this is my cue to leave,” Hansol stands up, presses a kiss on Seungcheol’s parted lips and has the nerve to pat Mingyu on the shoulder with an amicable _hey man_. 

Silence ensues. 

Mingyu doesn’t remember being this mad at Seungcheol. 

Ever. 

He shouldn’t be. 

They’re only best friends. 

But he can’t help it. 

He feels heartbroken.

“You said we were meeting today on Monday,” Mingyu’s words come out clear and he’s surprised at himself for that. He’s about to scream or cry... or _both_. “You said it, right? When we were having dinner with your parents…” 

“It was a _lie_.” Seungcheol says, cheeks burning. “I thought you’d catch up, you know my parents don’t know.” 

“Hyung,” Mingyu starts, with a whine. “I don’t think this is a good idea.” 

He wants to say _dating hansol_ , but he knows Seungcheol will think he meant keeping this as a secret. 

On Mingyu’s mind, both of them are terrible ideas. 

“But Gyu,” Seungcheol sighs. “There’s no way they’ll let me bring him over, I need to tell them something else and they know I spend most of the time with you, so...“

“They’d let you if you told them,” Mingyu says firmly, a part of him wishing that if Seungcheol were to tell his parents, they’d say _no_. 

It’s that mean, jealous part of him, so he ignores it. 

Deep down, all he wants it’s to see Seungcheol being happy. 

“They’ll say no,” Seungcheol sighs. “I’m sure they will… and I like him a lot, I don’t want to lose him.” 

Mingyu flinches at that, and he looks down, takes a deep breath. 

There’s so much he wants to say, how he’d wish Seungcheol talked that way about him. 

“But… keeping it as a secret.” Mingyu starts again. “That’s not right, hyung, I can’t…” 

_can’t cover for you anymore, it’s killing me_

“Everyone’s against me,” Seungcheol hisses, stands up from the bed and fixes his clothes. His expression has shifted into something furious and Mingyu thinks about taking it back. “And now you too? What kind of a best friend are you?”

Shit. 

That does it for Mingyu. 

And for Seungcheol too, because he stops, breathing going heavy. 

Mingyu doesn’t seem to find any words at all.

And he is beyond hurt. 

Guilt settles on Seungcheol’s stomach, Mingyu can see that too. 

“Mingyu-” 

“No, you’re right.” Mingyu sighs. 

“I didn’t… I didn’t-” _mean that_. 

“I’ll… I’ll just leave.” 

Seungcheol doesn’t stop him, and perhaps that’s what hurts Mingyu even more. 

His heart is pounding in his chest. 

What the hell just happened? 

Mingyu is just by the door when he gets a notification from one of his dads. 

Jeonghan. 

_gyu, soonyoung invited us for dinner today, okay? so if you’re already with seungcheol just stay there, see you in a while_

Mingyu lowers his hands and sighs. 

He’s never _ever_ had a serious fight with Seungcheol. 

Sure, when they were kids they ended up fighting when they played monopoly, but never for more than an afternoon. 

Never without making up right after. 

They’re _best_ friends and Mingyu can’t imagine a life without Seungcheol. 

He doesn’t really know what to do. 

Should he call Wonwoo? Explain the situation so they won’t have dinner together today?

How can he explain that to them without lying about Seungcheol’s boyfriend? 

As he’s figuring out what to do, Seungcheol appears in the living room, a weird expression on his face.

It’s _so_ awkward. 

“Got the text,” Seungcheol says, refusing to meet his eye. “Dinner tonight… you should stay.” 

So both of them will pretend like nothing is wrong. 

How fucked up. 

But truth is, Mingyu has been pretending for months… years even. 

Pretending he’s not hurting everytime he sees Seungcheol talking to Hansol, kissing him, holding his hand, going on dates, gushing to Mingyu about _i think i love him_. 

...

One more night can’t hurt. 

*

It turns out it isn’t as easy as Mingyu thinks. 

He stays quiet through most of the dinner and Seungcheol does that thing where he tries to act like normal, but he can’t. 

Seungcheol’s anxiety is evident to Mingyu, and he faintly wonders if it’s as obvious to everyone else as if it is for him. 

Luckily, their parents haven’t had a proper dinner in weeks so they fill the awkward silence between them with easy conversation. 

And it isn’t that terrible until they hear a knock on the door. 

Soonyoung asks Seungcheol if he can see who it is, and Seungcheol is up in a second, Mingyu thinks he’s just looking for a reason to do something, anything. 

However, when Seungcheol opens the door, he stays there, frozen. 

Mingyu can ever hear the tiny gasp his friend lets out, and _oh_. 

“Han-Hansol.” 

Hansol in deed.

Shit. 

“Hey, Cheol.”

MIngyu is up from his seat in a second, getting ready to save Seungcheol’s ass. 

He knows Seungcheol will panic, he knows that the adults will catch up on it if he does nothing. 

And he’s still upset, but he isn’t an asshole, he loves Seungcheol. 

“Oh, Mingyu,” Hansol gives him an easy smile as he approaches also, completely unaware of Seungcheol’s anxiousness, of Mingyu not liking him that much. “Hey, man.” 

A moment of silence between the three of them passes. 

And that’s enough to make Soonyoung get up also, a curious expression in his features. 

“Who’s this?” Seungcheol flinches, shrinks into himself even more. 

He’s _pale_ and Mingyu knows he won’t be able to reply properly. 

“I left my-” Hansol starts, pointing inside, but Mingyu is quick to interrupt. 

“Your math notes,” Mingyu says, places a hand on Hansol’s shoulder and squeezes. “Thank you for your help. hyung, Seungcheol-hyung and I couldn’t have done it without you. I think we’ll do well in the test now.” 

At his side, he sees Seungcheol relax just a little, but he still looks like he’s about to cry, it breaks his heart. 

They just had a fight today, but Mingyu still hates it when Seungcheol cries.

Luckily for them, Hansol seems to catch up with the lie.

“Glad to be of help,” Hansol says, flashing a handsome smile. Mingyu pats the small of Seungcheol’s back with raised eyebrows and Seungcheol hesitantly heads upstairs, comes back with a random notebook to hand to Hansol. “See you at school.” 

Then he’s gone. 

Crisis averted, for now. 

Although… Seungcheol didn’t utter a word with Hansol here. 

And Mingyu wants to say _you can’t keep hiding this_ and at the same time, _i love you so much more than he loves you._

But it wouldn’t be fair. 

They quietly come back to dinner and Seungcheol doesn’t talk, _at all_. 

Mingyu can’t take it anymore. 

At some point, he sneaks his hand under the table, as he replies to Jihoon how the football team is doing, he seeks Seungcheol’s hand and their fingers intertwine easily.

Mingyu squeezes twice, reminds him he’s there. 

And as he’s about to let go, he feels Seungcheol reaching out for him again. 

_oh_. 

The way his cheeks heat up at the action… Mingyu tries to clear his throat a little, act like nothing happened, even though Seungcheol’s grip is so tight, his family ring digging on Mingyu’s skin, and he’s so _warm_ , albeit a little sweaty, but Mingyu doesn’t care. 

He loves him so much. 

His heart aches. 

As he stares down at his almost empty plate, the realization of how in love he is hitting him hard, he feels someone’s eyes on him. 

It’s easy to know who. 

Wonwoo stares from their joined hands under the table, and then to Mingyu’s eyes, how they’ve gone glassy in a matter of seconds and there’s a moment of mutual acknowledgement. 

_i know you like him_

Then it’s gone. 

And Wonwoo doesn’t comment on any of it. 

Doesn’t comment on Mingyu’s red cheeks, on the way Seungcheol has finally relaxed, as Mingyu is the only one who can ground him like this. 

At the implications behind all of it.

And Mingyu couldn’t be more thankful. 

*

If the kids thought they were being subtle they’re _wrong_. 

However, Jeonghan isn’t quite sure _what_ they’re hiding. 

And he figures he could always wait until they get home, ask Mingyu. 

But Mingyu was comforting Seungcheol. 

Which means that _Seungcheol_ is the one hiding something.

And Jeonghan is a curious person by nature, but right now, he’s more worried than anything.

So he waits, just until they’re about to leave, and casually approaches the teen. 

“Cheollie, honey,” Jeonghan squeezes his shoulder as he’s about to pick up his jacket. “Help me with something, will you?” 

Seungcheol turns, gives him an awkward smile and nods, looking nervous all the way from the living room to the master bedroom, where Jeonghan guides him. 

That should be a sign on its own, Seungcheol being nervous. 

As soon as Jeonghan closes the door behind them and turns to Seungcheol, he starts: 

“I got the feeling that you-” 

Might be just a feeling, but that _boy_ , Jeonghan needs to ask. 

Before he can finish his question, Seungcheol bursts into tears instead. 

Right. 

So there was _something_. 

It takes ten minutes for Seungcheol to calm down, and another five until he’s sitting on the bed, hands on his jeans, picking at the fabric. 

Jeonghan has knelt in front of him, meeting his eye. 

“I was going to say that I had the feeling you were hiding something,” Jeonghan starts kindly. “And now… by the way you’re reacting, I think you’re _definitely_ hiding something, sweetie.” 

Seungcheol only sniffles, looking _caught_ and Jeonghan silently offers him a tissue. 

Waits. 

“Han-Hansol is my boyfriend.” Seungcheol whispers after a few moments, takes a deep shaky breath. He looks undone. “No-no one knows, _please_ don’t tell anyone, I-I don’t know what I’d do. My parents-” 

Jeonghan places a hand over Seungcheol’s.

“Okay, deep breaths.” He asks, Seungcheol complies as much as he can. “I’m going to be blunt now.” 

Seungcheol winces, looking _tiny_ and oh, so embarrassed. 

“Uncle-” 

“Did you have sex yet?”

“ _Uncle_.” 

“It’s important,” Jeonghan explains. “I’m not trying to gossip, Seungcheol. I just want to know if he’s taking care of you, did he use a condom?”

“He didn’t-” 

Jeonghan’s expression shifts in a second, looking murderous, but Seungcheol stops him. 

“He didn’t, because we haven’t… we haven’t done anything.” Seungcheol explains, cheeks burning. 

Jeonghan raises an eyebrow. 

“Seungcheol, I was also a teenager once and-” 

“Okay, _okay_ , “ Seungcheol agrees, not meeting his eye.”Not nothing… we haven’t gone the whole way, okay? He’s been respectful, he’s really sweet.”

They go quiet for a second, and Jeonghan knows Seungcheol is painfully aware of the sounds of Soonyoung and Wonwoo talking, Jihoon and Mingyu walking around the house. 

“Is he now?” Jeonghan asks, sounding serious in a way that makes Seungcheol’s stomach flip. 

“He is…” Seungcheol adds, wishing he’d sound more confident, because Hansol’s been the perfect boyfriend so far. 

“I want to believe that, but it’s hard for me to do so.” Jeonghan explains with a sigh. “If he’s such a nice boyfriend, Cheollie… then why are you hiding your relationship with him? Did he tell you to?” 

A moment of silence passes again. 

“Seungcheol,” Jeonghan insists gently, squeezes his hand. 

“He _is_ nice, he always takes care of me,” Seungcheol explains. “We go on dates and… and he’s so sweet. He really likes me. And I really like him too.” 

“Okay.” Jeonghan says, not convinced at all, but he’s ready to drop it, he doesn’t want to push it because Seungcheol has never reacted well to that. “He’s older than you.” 

He’s not asking, but Seungcheol nods. 

“I want you to promise me something,” Seungcheol mutters a small, defeated _yeah_ , but it isn’t enough for Jeonghan, he tilts Seungcheol’s chin up, meets his eye. “If he hurts you in any way, you’ll tell an adult, me or your uncle, or your parents.” 

“He won’t-” 

“ _If_ he does, please, Seungcheol, this is important.” Jeonghan squeezes his hand again, but this time, he doesn’t let go. “If he does something that makes you uncomfortable or anything at all, please promise me.” 

Seungcheol takes a deep breath and nods again. 

“Okay,” Jeonghan pats his thigh, gets up. “Is there anyone else that knows?” 

There’s hesitation on the way Seungcheol shifts on the bed, clears his throat. Jeonghan has known Seungcheol since he was a snotty five year old, and he can tell when he’s about to lie.

This kid couldn’t keep a secret for longer than a month, even if he tried. 

And suddenly it dawns on Jeonghan _why_ he’d keep lying. 

But he still waits. 

He wants to see if Seungcheol will be honest from now on, if that promise they’ve just made means anything. 

“My friends… Junnie, Chan,” He whispers. “And… And Gyu.” 

Jeonghan sighs, he knew it. 

“I raised a traitor,” He says, without heat. 

“ _Uncle,_ ” Seungcheol winces. “I-I told him not to tell, please don’t be mad at him.” 

_These kids_ , Jeonghan thinks. They’ll give him wrinkles before he turns forty. 

“I’m not mad,” Disappointed, maybe, but this isn’t about him. It doesn’t matter. “I’m glad we’ve talked about it now.” 

“Are… are you going to tell my parents?” Seungcheol asks, as Jeonghan is about to leave the room and he sees him turn, place his hands on his hips. 

Jeonghan has gone serious again, but gentle in the way he stands. In the way he looks at Seungcheol. 

Deep down, Seungcheol is still a child. 

“No.” He decides, but reaches out, ruffles his hair. “ _However_ , you shouldn’t be hiding your relationship, your parents love you, they worry about you, don’t lie to them anymore, okay?” 

That should be enough. 

And he hopes Seungcheol can make the right decision. 

Before Seungcheol can reply to that, Jeonghan exits the room, leaving the teen alone with his thoughts. 

*

Mingyu doesn’t stop by his room to say goodbye that night (Seungcheol suspects he thought of doing it, someone stood in front of his door for a few moments and then left), but Wonwoo and Jeonghan do, both of them giving him a tight hug. 

Seungcheol knows that Wonwoo it’s the type to suspect, if anything, even more perceptive than Jeonghan himself, but he’s not the kind to appear in his room and talk to him. 

He guesses that’s why their dynamics work so well. 

The thing is… The thing is Seungcheol is not looking forward to the next two people that will appear in his room to say goodnight now. 

Even though he tries to relax, breathe through it all, he doesn’t think he’ll be able to face Soonyoung and Jihoon that easily.

At the same time, he knows it’s the only chance he has. 

His uncle is right. 

He shouldn’t hide it.

He _can’t_ hide it anymore. 

When Soonyoung and Jihoon enter his room, he cannot look at them. 

One month of lying to them, of lying to everyone, of pretending, of using Mingyu as an excuse. 

Enough. 

“Can you… not hate me, please?” Seungcheol whispers, when his parents sit next to him on the bed. He’s painfully aware of their eyes fixed on him and he’s so anxious. “Can you try not to be mad?” 

“You’re worrying us, Cheol.” Jihoon says, but Soonyoung has gone unusually quiet, a weird expression on his face when Seungcheol dares to look up. “What is it?” 

And Seungcheol explains it all. 

How he’s always liked Hansol, how he’s admired him from afar ever since last year, and thought he wasn’t obvious until Hansol approached him and asked him if he wanted to go for ice cream. 

How they ended up kissing. 

And how they became boyfriends. 

“I-I don’t know why I lied,” Seungcheol adds, getting even more nervous because his parents haven’t said a thing. 

They must hate him. 

“We’d never get mad at you for a thing like this.” Soonyoung says, sounding upset, his voice wavers. Seungcheol’s eyes sting with unshed tears. Facing Jihoon he can do, but Soonyoung… “I… I can’t lie and say I’m not disappointed, Cheol.” 

“Appa,” Seungcheol whispers, feeling like a kid again. “I’m sorry…” 

Soonyoung stands up, runs a hand through his hair. 

Seungcheol knows what he’s thinking.

It’s written all over his face. 

_why didn’t you trust us_

And the worst part is that Seungcheol doesn’t know. 

He isn’t sure why he lied, even now. 

And seeing Soonyoung quiet and disappointed it’s so much worse than when he’s mad and yells. 

So Seungcheol lets out a small sob, shrinking into himself, _you fucked up so bad_ , and just then something _shifts_ in Soonyoung’s demeanor, because not a second later he’s being pulled into a tight hug. 

There’s a small pause, Soonyoung takes a deep breath, and Seungcheol knows he’s trying not to snap, to keep it together and not make him cry even more. 

That thought alone is enough for Seungcheol to cling on him, grip his shirt and choke another sob. 

At their side, Jihoon is rubbing a hand up and down his back.

Calm, gentle pressure. 

He wishes it’d be more grounding. 

“We don’t hate you, Cheol.” Jihoon assures him, and Seungcheol tries to breathe, Soonyoung’s perfume is clinging to his nose and for a moment there’s only that, the sound of his cries, Soonyoung’s calm breathing, being surrounded by warmth. “We love you so much.” 

Seungcheol isn’t sure of the passage of time. 

At one point he’s crying so much his cheeks are starting to hurt, his head feels like cotton wool, and he’s even a little dizzy, and then Soonyoung is pressing a few wet wipes on his forehead, then his cheeks, the cold grounding and refreshing. 

And he can breathe again. 

“There you are,” Soonyoung says gently, and Seungcheol looks up, sniffles. There’s a wet patch on Soonyoung’s shirt, where he had been crying his heart out, and he blushes at the realization. Did he really cry that much? “Deep breaths.” 

“I’m okay,” Seungcheol says, voice rough as he averts his eyes. 

Jihoon hasn’t stopped rubbing his back and Seungcheol thinks that this is it. 

They’re going to tell him he can’t date.

That he needs to break up. 

“Okay,” Soonyoung says, decidedly, using his scolding voice. 

What if they ask him to break up?

He can’t.

He just can’t. 

He’d do anything… he’d do anything for Hansol. 

Seungcheol closes his eyes, thinks of what’s coming. 

Soonyoung and Jihoon must be doing their weird telepathic thingy they do when they come to agreements with glances only and when Seungcheol dares to open his eyes, Soonyoung is sighing, arms crossed against his chest. 

They’ve made a decision. 

“We can’t forbid you to date.” Soonyoung says, and Seungcheol’s heart skips a beat, does this mean… “However, we’re going to ask two things of you.” 

And that’s easy to reply to, at least. 

If he gets to stay with Hansol… 

“A-anything.” 

Soonyoung pats his back, as if Seungcheol has made the right decision, and pulls away from him.

However Seungcheol won’t look up and Soonyoung tilts his chin, voice firm as he speaks: 

“No more lies about it, okay? I… you’ll always be our baby so I need a moment to process that you’re dating someone, but,” He sighs and Seungcheol wants to tell him he’s not a baby, but he can’t. “We trust you too, I just… we just want to know what you’re up to, okay?”

That seems fair.

Seungcheol isn’t sure he could keep lying, even if he tried.

He’s just not good at it, so he nods. 

“And the second thing,” Soonyoung turns to Jihoon, and when his husband nods, Soonyoung looks at Seungcheol again. His stomach churns with anxiety, because this is way too easy. “We want to meet him, properly.” 

Meet him. 

Meet Hansol. 

His parents meeting Hansol. 

_no,_ Seungcheol says to himself, _you misheard_

“What?”

There’s no way in hell that that’s going to work out, it won’t, it can’t be, it simply won’t- 

“Invite him to dinner.” Soonyoung says. 

And Seungcheol just evaporates. 

*

Their son’s boyfriend is called Hansol, an eighteen year old boy, senior at Seungcheol’s school. 

He arrives early at dinner, wearing a leather jacket, ripped jeans and driving a BMW. 

Soonyoung glares at him the moment Seungcheol opens the door for him. 

He glares at him because he has to. 

Because his son is a sixteen year old boy, and Soonyoung can’t do it any other way. 

Seungcheol takes Hansol’s hand and leads him to the couch, where they both sit. 

“You know you are glaring, don’t you?” 

Although Jihoon places his hands on Soonyoung’s waist and squeezes, a placating gesture, Soonyoung only scoffs. 

When Jihoon realizes it won’t work, and Soonyoung’s eyes are fixed on the way Hansol keeps a hand on the small of Seungcheol’s back, he spins him around (Jihoon might be smaller, but he’s definitely stronger), and forces a smile.

“Okay, let’s start with dinner.” 

Soonyoung _knows_ he doesn’t agree with this also, but he’s trying his best not to freak out. 

They can’t _both_ freak out.

That’s their parenting style.

One crisis at a time. 

“Right,” Soonyoung agrees, with a deep breath. “ _Dinner_.” 

He knows he agreed to this, and deep deep _deep_ down he knows it’s the best choice.

If Seungcheol is dating, they need to know his boyfriend or girlfriend, but… 

_But_ there’s a part of Soonyoung that cannot fathom the idea of their son, their _baby_ is actually dating someone. 

Holding hands and going on dates and _kissing_ \- 

“Fuming again, babe,” Jihoon pats the small of his back. “Come on, let’s ask them to set the table.” 

Seungcheol and Hansol look like they’re on their own little world, Seungcheol tilting his head and staring at Hansol’s lips in a way that it’s flirty, asking to be kissed and Soonyoung just boldly approaches, trying not to be an asshole.

“ _Kids_.” 

“Dad,” Seungcheol whines. “We’re not kids.” 

“Right,” Soonyoung scoffs, the fact that Hansol looks oblivious to the tense situation only makes him madder. “Only _you_ are.” 

As Seungcheol realizes what Soonyoung just did, he blushes, embarrassed. 

“ _Dad_.” 

Jihoon nudges his back and Soonyoung reminds himself why he came here in the first place. 

“Set the table.” Jihoon clears his throat behind him and Soonyoung tries not to roll his eyes as he adds. “ _Please_.” 

As Seungcheol pulls Hansol to his feet, Soonyoung catches his expression, he looks _mad_.

Hansol still has an easy smile playing on his lips, unbothered by it all. 

Being an adult, Soonyoung has never considered wanting to hit an eighteen year old on the face, but now he kind of wants to. 

“I think they hate me already,” Hansol whispers as they head to the table. and Seungcheol just takes a deep breath, squeezes his hand even more. 

“They don’t-”

“I do.” Soonyoung says, loud enough for them to hear, and Seungcheol unlatches himself from Hansol, just enough to shove him as he pouts. 

“ _Dad_.” 

And well… 

Soonyoung had only been half joking. 

*

This is the most awkward dinner Seungcheol has ever had. 

For once, they have been sitting for five minutes now, and no one has said a _thing_. 

And Seungcheol’s hands are sweating under the table, he can’t even eat, because he’s sure he’ll throw up. 

He’s not even making eye contact with _anyone_ , and Hansol had been gently nudging his shin, hoping to calm him down. 

The only reassurance he has was hearing Jihoon say _let’s start easy, okay?_ like ten minutes ago. 

He can only hope. 

Soonyoung looks like he’s finally ready to start interrogating Hansol. 

And a part of Seungcheol wants to understand Soonyoung’s protectiveness, but he can’t, he feels like things will go horribly wrong… 

_please start with an easy question_ , _dad,_ Seungcheol begs. 

If Hansol has any siblings, where does he live, what does his parents do. 

Something easy, please. 

“So,” Soonyoung starts, resting his joined hands on the table, looking like one of those villains from disney movies. Seungcheol picks up his glass, throat suddenly dry. Shit, he’s going to cry. “What are your intentions with our boy?” 

Seungcheol chokes on his water. 

“ _Dad_ ,” Seungcheol hisses. 

He should have known. 

_invite him to dinner_ he had said! 

Of course his dad would do this.

This is exactly why Seungcheol didn’t want to tell. 

“Well,” Hansol starts, placing his chopsticks down (Seungcheol is appalled to see that his boyfriend is the only person eating so far) as he turns to Soonyoung. 

“Don’t answer that.” Seungcheol pleads, reaching out to squeeze his hand, convey the sense of urgency.

No answer will be good enough for Soonyoung. 

“It’s okay,” Hansol gives him a reassuring smile and turns to look at Soonyoung in the eye. Seungcheol’s heart skips a beat. God, they’re going to fight. “Truth is, I really care about your son.” 

Soonyoung scoffs.

He seems taken aback by the answer, but he doesn’t let it show for more than a second. 

Seungcheol looks down, cheeks burning.

He knows that Hansol cares, he says it and also shows it through his actions, but hearing him say it out loud, well… that feels pretty great. 

“How do you do at school?” Soonyoung asks right away. 

“Pretty good actually.” 

“Don’t be humble, Sol,” Seungcheol adds, glaring at Soonyoung, hoping he’ll catch up. “He’s first in his class, dad.”

He’s being _so_ pushy. 

“How old are you again?” Soonyoung asks and Seungcheol sees Jihoon sigh. 

Here he goes. 

“Just turned eighteen.” 

“Do you usually date sixteen year old boys?” 

“Dad, _please_.” 

“No, sir, Seungcheol is my first.” Hansol says seriously, probably not catching the bottom line. 

Seungcheol wants earth to swallow him whole. 

“I’m about to turn seventeen,” Seungcheol says weakly, with a whine. 

“We’ve got eight months until August, Seungcheol.” Soonyoung shuts him up quickly and effectively, and Seungcheol just bits his lower lip. 

He’s suffering with this whole ordeal, but Hansol still looks calm and that manages to calm him down also. 

If only a little.

“Couldn’t you date someone your age?” 

“Well, there was no one I liked but Seungcheol, so no, sir.” 

For a moment Seungcheol has that awesome rush of emotions, feeling wanted, being the object of someone’s affections.

And that someone being _Hansol_. 

Beautiful, kind, cool Hansol. 

“I see you’ve got a tattoo there,” Soonyoung says pointedly. “Did your parents agree with that?” 

Oh my god. 

Really?

He’s just giving him shit by now. 

Seungcheol only dares to look up at Jihoon, and _pleads_. 

“Well…” Hansol starts, shrugging a little, not intimidated by Soonyoung’s glare at all. “It’d be weird if they didn’t, since they designed it for me and everything.”

Soonyoung’s expression falls a little, obviously disappointed that his jab didn’t work out. 

He’s running out of things. 

“You also have a tattoo,” Jihoon pats Soonyoung’s shoulder and it looks like he’s trying to tone it down a little. 

Seungcheol couldn’t be more thankful. 

“Yeah,” Soonyoung crosses his arms against his chest, still looking at Hansol with disdain. “But I didn’t get it at sixteen.” 

He really looks like a child adding that, all petulant and Seungcheol has nowhere to hide so he covers his face for a moment. 

He feels so embarrassed, he’s sure Hansol will break up with him the moment this dinner ends. 

He has to.

He deserves a boyfriend with _normal_ parents. 

“You haven’t had sex, have you,” Soonyoung asks, looking at Hansol suspiciously. 

“ _Dad_ ,” Seungcheol hisses, cheeks burning. 

Hansol shrugs a little, starting with a slightly awkward _well_ … and shit, he’ll _actually_ respond to that.

They _haven’t_ , but it is still so awkward. 

And Seungcheol can only cover his face even more. 

It’ll be a long dinner. 

*

Dinner was an adventure. 

Now Seungcheol looks mortified, speechless and even Hansol looks exhausted. 

Soonyoung too.

He looks three years older than when this dinner started. 

So Jihoon helps Seungcheol a little and stands up, does what his mom would have done in an awkward situation.

Ignores the elephant in the room for a bit longer. 

“Okay,” Jihoon says, tries not to get nervous under the weight of three pairs of eyes looking at him. “ _Dessert_ , let’s get it in the kitchen, yeah?” 

Soonyoung doesn’t move. 

He can’t stop staring at Seungcheol and Hansol. 

What if he kills Hansol? He looks like he’s about to. 

“ _Soonyoung_.” 

And he finally complies. 

(Jihoon doesn’t miss Seungcheol sighing in relief). 

He guides his husband to the kitchen and when he makes sure they’re alone, and that they can’t be heard, he turns to him with a worried expression. 

“Don’t you think you’re being a little-”

“Not really.” 

“... Aggressive?” 

Soonyoung scoffs, crosses his arms against his chest. 

It’s hard to decide how to approach a situation like this, when the tension is running high. 

Jihoon is torn himself. 

But he’s always been weak for Seungcheol’s puppy eyes and right now their son looks so upset, Jihoon doesn’t want to give him more stress. 

But he knows part of that stress is justified. 

Raising a teenager is _hard_. 

“What happened with your cool dad title?” Jihoon asks, deciding affection will do. He gives Soonyoung a fond smile as he fixes the back of his hair. 

“He’s eighteen.” Soonyoung says, as a way of explanation. 

Jihoon knows. 

Of course he does.

He’s been trying not to think of every possible scenario where this boy takes advantage of their son in any way. 

The thought makes him sick. 

“Yes, I know,” Jihoon sighs, he doesn’t want Soonyoung to think he isn’t worried. “But if we scare him like this, how do you think Seungcheol is going to trust us again?” 

Soonyoung takes a deep breath, closes his eyes. 

He knows he’s right. 

“You’re not attacking Hansol with this, you’re attacking Cheol, that’s how it feels for him.” Jihoon says, and he can see the moment the recognition hits Soonyoung’s eyes. Back then, Soonyoung and Jihoon were teenagers also, and Jihoon’s family didn’t approve of Soonyoung. If they could look at them now. “If we keep pushing Hansol away, Seungcheol will only resent us.” 

By the way Soonyoung finally accepts the hug, leaning into Jihoon for comfort, he knows they’ve reached an agreement. 

It’s going to be hard, but if they’re together and on the same page… 

It somehow feels like they’ll make it. 

“My Jihoonie is so smart.” 

“Damn right I am.” Jihoon says, breathes him in, and even presses a kiss on Soonyoung’s jaw, it’s scratchy because of the stubble, but Jihoon doesn’t mind. He just pulls him a little closer. 

After a few moments, Soonyoung takes some distance, and he looks like himself again, that kind playful expression on his features. 

It makes Jihoon smile and press a chaste kiss on his lips. 

“Where did they go?” Soonyoung asks, when he realizes he doesn’t hear any noises coming from the living room. 

Jihoon hums, sneaking a glance to the living room area also. 

“Maybe to Cheol’s room?” 

*

“I’m really sorry.” 

“Hey, hey,” Hansol places a hand on Seungcheol’s back, tries to comfort him, but Seungcheol doesn’t want to look up from his boyfriend’s chest. He’s so embarrassed right now. “They’re just looking out for you, you know?”

“They’re being weird on purpose.” Seungcheol mumbles, buries himself even more on the embrace. 

This was _not_ how he expected things to turn out. 

This is too good to be true, he knew something would happen and Hansol would break up with him.

He never thought it’d be _this_. 

But it had to be something, right?

A cool boy like Hansol dating someone like him… it had to happen eventually.

“I can hear you overthinking,” Hansol says gently, only teasing him a little. Then he rubs Seungcheol’s back. “Come on, it’s okay.” 

“Ugh, I’m sorry.” Seungcheol repeats, remembering Soonyoung glaring at Hansol as he asked him about the tattoo. Or the _sex_. “I can’t even look at you right now.” 

Hansol hums, leaning down and pressing a kiss on Seungcheol’s cheek, saying nothing. 

He gets some time to relax, just briefly and he looks up, but Hansol is still _there_. 

“I’m not going anywhere, okay?” Hansol confirms, as if he knows what Seungcheol is thinking about. “Your parents can be the most embarrassing ever and I’ll still be here, got it?”

Seungcheol’s eyes fill with tears and he nods, trying to laugh it off. He’s being embarrassing right now, getting emotional for something like this. 

“Don’t give them any ideas, please,” Seungcheol says, with a wince. And he leans in, kisses Hansol. “Thank you.” 

And it’s thrilling because he _can_. 

It’s allowed now because his parents know. 

Seungcheol doesn’t mean to, but when his boyfriend places a grounding hand on his waist, Seungcheol just tilts his head and kisses him some more. 

And maybe he loses himself a little on the kiss.

It’s always hard to pull back from Hansol. 

Seungcheol doesn’t have anyone else to compare it to, but Hansol is an amazing kisser, there’s something so comforting about the way he kisses him.

Like Seungcheol is the only person in the world he’d choose to do this with. 

It’s _so_ hot. 

At some point, Seungcheol closes his eyes and just lets himself be kissed, and Hansol tries to pull back, probably because Seungcheol’s parents are somewhere outside, but Seungcheol refuses, nips on his lower lip and kisses him again. 

Hansol complies, but the gentle grip he has on his waist tightens a little

And Seungcheol _definitely_ loses it then, he lets out a whine, just a small noise at the back of his throat and Hansol swallows it and Seungcheol wants to climb into his lap, maybe- 

And then Soonyoung bursts through the door. 

They pull away in a second, Seungcheol’s hand flying to his mouth to cover his kiss bitten lips. 

His cheeks are burning.

Shit. 

Why _now_? 

“Okay, new rule, if you’re going to be inside your room, this door needs to stay open,” Soonyoung points and Seungcheol blushes all the way to his ears. 

“ _Dad_.” 

“I’m not joking.” Soonyoung adds and Seungcheol _tries_ not to roll his eyes. 

“That’s a bit…” Jihoon starts, turning to Soonyoung. “Old fashioned, isn’t it?” 

Seungcheol sighs in relief. 

“ _Thank you_ ,” He says. Of course Jihoon would understand. Always the rational between the two. “Then can I close it?” 

“No,” Jihoon deadpans. 

And they have the _nerve_ to highfive in front of Seungcheol. 

Embarrassing dads. 

*

As soon as Seungcheol says goodbye to Hansol and closes the door, he turns towards them. 

He’s fuming. 

Soonyoung opens his mouth, but Seungcheol is quicker, walking towards them.

He looks like he’s about to cry.

Jihoon is already dreading the outcome of this situation. 

“Why did you have to be so weird? You scared him off.” Okay… Jihoon’s sure that the kid looked composed as ever. If anything, Seungcheol was the one mortified, but he wouldn’t correct Seungcheol now. “You-you told me you wanted two things from me and I’ve done both, I invited him over and he was _so_ nice. He-he cares so much about me, why couldn’t you be nicer to him and-” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Now you’re not going to even say so-” Seungcheol frowns, stops on his tracks. Jihoon raises his eyebrows also, looks at Soonyoung. That was easier than he had expected. “Wait, _what_?” 

“I’m sorry.” Soonyoung repeats, and he actually looks like he is. “It was way over the top. I’m sorry, pumpkin.” 

Seungcheol is speechless, and for once, Jihoon takes a good look at him. 

He really put an effort to look _nice_ tonight, wore the best pair of jeans he has, with that denim shirt he actually hates. 

For a second it dawns to him how Hansol wasn’t the only one Seungcheol wanted to give a good impression. 

Guilt settles on Jihoon’s stomach, because they have failed to notice how much effort Seungcheol is putting on this.

How much he seems to like Hansol.

The way he looks at him. 

“Look… I don’t regret asking those questions, Cheol.” Soonyoung says, and it snaps Seungcheol back into attention, he looks ready to protest. Soonyoung doesn’t let him. 

Soonyoung is impulsive, he has a temper, but he always, _always_ says sorry, always makes up, realizes when he’s wrong and doesn’t repeat the same mistakes. 

Jihoon admires that about him. 

“I worry about you, I’d…” Soonyoung starts, takes a deep breath. “I just… don’t want you to get hurt, I’d die if anything were to happen to you, I love you so much, sweetheart.” 

“Appa,” Seungcheol whispers, eyes shining as he looks at him.

His husband and son are emotional like this, but Jihoon doesn’t mind. 

He can comfort them after. 

“He-he really cares about me,” Seungcheol says. “I promise.” 

Soonyoung sighs, and Jihoon knows he isn’t one hundred percent sure about it all, but he’s ready to try. 

“I’ll say sorry to him too.” Soonyoung adds, and it looks like it’s hard on him. “When he comes over again.” 

Seungcheol blinks.

Catching the same part of the sentence as Jihoon. 

Not _if_ , _when_ he comes again. 

“Appa,” Seungcheol’s expression softens. “Are you serious? Do you mean it?” 

Soonyoung doesn’t make a move to hug him, but he sighs, smiles for the first time tonight. 

“Yes.” 

Seungcheol’s anger turns into pleasant surprise.

And well… 

Jihoon shares the feeling. 

“God, but if he appears on that BMW and on a _leather jacket_ of all things again, I swear-” 

“He won’t,” Seungcheol says, eyes wet as he throws himself into Soonyoung’s arms. “Thank you, thank you, _thank you_.” 

*

“What is this?”

Seungcheol blushes all the way to his ears. 

Suddenly he feels silly. 

Walking all the way here, spending his savings on four servings of that fancy katsudon Mingyu likes, and buying some beverages and his favorite candies in the convenience store. 

Should he have gotten an actual gift? 

“This is… me saying sorry for…” He takes a deep breath. “Being a shitty friend.” 

He has the keys to Mingyu’s house, he’s always had them and he could have come here before, but he didn’t know how to say sorry. 

Mingyu saved him that night at dinner.

And he even saved him before, when Seungcheol was hiding Hansol from the world. 

If he thinks about it, Mingyu saves him all the time.

From bullies to scary spiders, from his fear of drowning to… himself. 

Mingyu always saves him from his own insecurity. 

“I was… an awful friend, Mingyu.” Seungcheol repeats, when Mingyu hasn’t looked at him once, his eyes glued to the plastic bag with food. He has his phone in his hands also. “I’m sorry I snapped at you… I’m sorry for implying you weren’t a good friend. You are the best friend I could ever ask for, Gyu.” 

The bed is scattered with notes from school, and Seungcheol knows his friend hasn’t been spending the best time.

His room is messy. 

That’s the first indicator that something is wrong with Mingyu.

Seungcheol feels even guiltier. 

It’s only been a week of them avoiding each other at school, but it has felt like an eternity.

Mingyu has been on his side since Seungcheol was five.

He won’t let something like this fuck up his friendship with him, he _can’t_. 

“Gyu, I’m so sorry,” Seungcheol insists, getting anxious with Mingyu’s silence. He must have really hurt his feelings. 

He kneels on the bed, the papers crumbling at his sides, and Mingyu makes a small surprised noise at the back of his throat, as if he didn’t expect Seungcheol to keep insisting. 

“I miss you coming over to my house, and I… I miss coming here too. Spending time together, and playing football and kart rider, and watching movies until it’s five am and Uncle Wonwoo scolds us for ruining our sleep schedule...” 

Mingyu cracks a little smile then, probably remembering when that just happened, two weeks ago. 

Oh. 

Seungcheol had missed that smile so much. 

“Please, we can even play basketball if you want, even if you’re so tall that you keep winning all the time.” 

This time, Mingyu sighs, but it’s with a hint of fondness. 

A hint of hope. 

“You’re insulting my height now?” Mingyu pouts. 

_Yes_. 

He made it. 

“You’re so proud of your height, your best asset after your ridiculously handsome face,” Seungcheol teases, reaching out and faking a cut once he caresses Mingyu’s jawline. “Share a little with hyung, huh?” 

And this time, Mingyu shoves him, but he’s _laughing_. 

Maybe there’s a chance of forgiveness after all. 

But not yet, because Mingyu hasn’t looked at him in the eye just yet. 

He hasn’t let go of his phone. 

Seungcheol just made him laugh, but Mingyu is still upset.

And he has every right to be. 

Against all of his better judgement, Seungcheol crawls his way to Mingyu, and lies on his back, just so he can fit his head between Mingyu’s arms, just right over his lap.

“Come on, Gyu.” Seungcheol makes his most convincing pout, jutting his lower lip out. “Hi~” 

And that does it, Mingyu finally makes eye contact with him, laughing at his silliness again. 

“Cute,” Mingyu whispers, and his eyes are just _focusing_ on him, his hair framing his face as he looks down at Seungcheol fondly and…

And something twists on Seungcheol’s stomach, something warm and pleasant. 

The way Mingyu just smiled at him… 

“Uh,” Seungcheol looks away, embarrassed. 

Suddenly he feels… like he did something he wasn’t supposed to, so on his own accord, he untangles himself from under Mingyu and sits back on the bed, cheeks burning. 

The silence weighs on them for a moment.

Jeonghan and Wonwoo are working right now, and the house feels so empty, too big for Mingyu and Seungcheol only. 

“All good?” Seungcheol asks, since Mingyu hasn’t broken the silence. 

Since he doesn’t know what else to do apart from saying sorry.

Trying to make it up to him. 

“Yes,” Mingyu says, if anything a little forlorn, but… but Seungcheol doesn’t know how to comfort him now. He feels like he should leave... “All good.” 

“Okay, um…” It still feels awkward between them, and Seungcheol tries to think about doing something else, or maybe wait a while for Mingyu to process it all. “See you around?” 

He came here, but he doesn’t know if he’s allowed to stay. 

Doesn’t know if Mingyu is just being kind and saying he forgives him. 

As soon as he gets up and heads to the door though, he hears Mingyu’s voice. 

“Don’t you want to stay?” 

Seungcheol slowly turns, blinks at him. 

“Huh?”

“Stay,” Mingyu repeats, his cheeks a little red. “I… do you expect me to eat all of this by myself?” 

Oh. 

The food. 

And well, yes, Seungcheol might have gone overboard with it, but he did have a lot to apologize for. 

And Seungcheol knows Mingyu well, and he knows he’s making an excuse. 

He _can_ eat all of that by himself. 

So it means… 

Seungcheol smiles, just in time for Mingyu to do so.

And for once since they had that fight, it feels like they’re on the same page again.

Seungcheol is so relieved. 

He cannot imagine his life without Mingyu. 

“Okay,” Seungcheol agrees, trying to hide his excitement, and Mingyu pats the bed. 

It’s still the tiniest bit awkward, but it won’t last long.

They both know it won’t. 

They’re like that. 

*

December comes with their usual New years party. 

Seungcheol invited Hansol, and Soonyoung is trying not to glare from a corner (he agreed with the invitation, but he has mixed feelings, even now). Jihoon and Jeonghan seem to be having a private conversation in the kitchen… and Mingyu... 

Mingyu thinks it’s his worst end of the year.

Ever. 

He did poorly at school, didn’t excel in football, the dates he had ended up with him realizing he only likes Seungcheol and it feels like the only thing he managed this year is moop around. 

Wait for Seungcheol to notice how he feels.

Pretend he’s happy for them, and he _is_ , he really is, it just hurts so much to watch… and he doesn’t know if he can take it anymore, he- 

A gentle touch distracts him from his thoughts and he’s guided towards the living room, the only empty space in the house.

He recognizes two things then.

The person that did that was Wonwoo. 

And as he’s offered a tissue, he notices he’s _crying_. 

As everything with his dad, there’s comfort in silence and Mingyu appreciates it.

How would he explain crying on a New year’s eve party?

He figures his dad knows.

Jeonghan does, of course, how would his other dad miss it?

He’s not oblivious to the situation. 

He can’t be. 

And that night they were having dinner and Hansol arrived.

Maybe Wonwoo realized the extent of it all. 

“I know it hurts.” Wonwoo says, and that’s when the dam breaks and Mingyu starts crying even more. 

Wonwoo knows. 

He _knows_. 

Mingyu didn’t know that Seungcheol not reciprocating his feelings could hurt this bad. 

And Wonwoo just gently approaches, opens his arms, and Mingyu can’t resist anymore, he leans on him, tries to hide his face. 

Luckily Hansol and Seungcheol are far from them, and if Jihoon hears the exchange, then the hand that Jeonghan places on Jihoon’s shoulder stops him from turning. 

Mingyu is thankful for that. 

He’s so embarrassed already. 

He feels stupid. 

“I missed my chance.” Mingyu’s voice breaks when he buries his head on the crook of Wonwoo’s shoulder. He hasn’t told anyone about this, and saying it out loud for the first time… it hurts even more. “I-I… I could have told him how I felt, and I kept waiting because I didn’t know if-if he felt the same, but.”

He sniffles. 

He cannot breathe, but Wonwoo is there to hold him, give him a moment. 

“But now it’s too late.” 

He hasn’t given Wonwoo any context, but his dad doesn’t need it, he hugs him properly, rubs his back up and down. 

Wonwoo doesn’t say a thing, he doesn’t say _it’s never too late to tell someone how you feel_ , he doesn’t give him false hope, just pulls him close. 

“I’m so sorry, Gyu.” Wonwoo whispers. 

It’s hopeless, isn’t it?

Loving your best friend… 

Mingyu wraps his arms around his dad and cries. 

Maybe tomorrow he’ll feel like the world isn’t ending. 

But today, today it feels like it will. 

  
  
  
  


Later on, Seungcheol will arrive back at the living room, holding Hansol’s hand, he’ll invite him to a party, _so the three of us can go together_ , and they will. 

Seungcheol and Hansol will dance, and near the end of the party, the usual pop music will turn into a slow ballad, and Mingyu will have to watch Hansol and Seungcheol hold each other close as they dance. 

(Hansol presses a kiss on the top of Seungcheol’s head once the song is over). 

And well… even though Seungcheol looks so happy, so _loved_ , Mingyu just stands in a corner, holding his plastic cup with beer. 

Tries to smile, even when his eyes get watery. 

And when Seungcheol pulls back, all giddy and beautiful and looks at Mingyu, invites him to dance also… 

Well, Mingyu can’t say no to that. 

**Author's Note:**

> My [twt](https://twitter.com/Wish_us_luck) and my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Wish_us_luck).


End file.
